


The Four Times Harry Surprised Draco on Valentine’s Day

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Underage Sex, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco awakes to some surprises on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DO-Contests FLUFF-TASTIC Contest! over on deviantArt. The words in bold were requirements for the challenge. They're supposed to be in their fifth year, which is why it's rated G :)
> 
> Also, I am no poet, so I got that part here (minus the spaces): http: //www . familyfriendpoems . com/ poem/ snowflake -kisses #ixzz3OJUQ5AZZ

Draco scowled as he heard the titters of the girls in the Slytherin common room. He knew exactly who was foolish enough to gift-wrap a Valentine’s Day present for him and leave it anonymously on one of the tables in the common room, but there was absolutely no way he was going to admit to it in public like this. He and Harry had begun a secret relationship just after they had arrived back at Hogwarts the previous month and Harry had been threatening to do something like this for a while now. Not that a Malfoy would ever succumb to the asinine kind of gifts that generally came wrapped in Valentine’s Day paper: pink with chubby cupids, Harry, really? He walked cautiously over to where the box sat innocently on the table and poked at it with his wand, keeping up the pretence that he didn’t know who it could be from.

 

“Oh, come on, Draco; open it,” Pansy whined behind him. “You’ve never once received a Valentine’s Day present in the five years we’ve been at Hogwarts from anyone other than me; how can you be so suspicious?”

 

“Because I have never received a Valentine’s Day present from anyone but you for the past five years,” he responded with a roll of his eyes. As good a friend as Pansy was, she could be a little dull-witted at times. “And I know you’re not serious about it, because everyone here knows I’m gay.”

 

Draco’s sexuality had been an open secret in the Slytherin dungeon since their third year but by unanimous consent, not one of them had spilled his secret to anyone outside of their dorm. Hell, the only reason Harry had found out was because he had run into Draco late at night when they had both been wandering the castle after curfew. That had been the night Harry had first kissed him and Draco had made absolutely certain that they had not gone a day without repeating the action, even if it was the only physical contact they had the entire day.

 

Poking at the present with his wand again earned him a frustrated sigh from Pansy and she marched over to cast several charms over the pink paper. He recognised them as being ones that detected Dark enchantments and had to resist rolling his eyes again. Harry would be appalled when he found out that his present had been subjected to this kind of treatment before Draco had even really touched it.

 

“There, it’s clean,” Pansy announced a few seconds later as she turned to grin at him. “Now open it!”

 

Nerves fluttered through Draco’s stomach as he moved forward to sit on the soft green lounge beside the table. They had only been together for a month and a half; what could Harry have possibly obtained that he would want to give to Draco on Valentine’s Day? It would have been nice to be able to open it in private, but Pansy was hovering right near his shoulder, so he took a deep breath and began pulling the paper off.

 

The gaggle of girls behind him gasped as a **box of chocolates** was revealed beneath the paper. Blinking as he stared down at the present, it took a few seconds before Draco was able to focus enough to read the brand: La Maison du d'Évreux. A rush of warmth spread through Draco’s stomach as he realised what Harry had done. Draco had been moaning in the beginning of their relationship about coming to the end of a box of these very chocolates that he had brought back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. Not only had Harry listened to what he had said, but he had remembered clearly enough to be able to obtain a box to surprise Draco with. Carefully removing one of the chocolates, Draco’s eyes slid shut in pleasure: this was the best beginning to a Valentine’s Day he could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Making his way into the Great Hall with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him, Draco immediately noticed that Harry was not at his usual position near Granger and the Weasel. Draco tried to be unobtrusive in his attempts to scan the entire Gryffindor table for his wayward boyfriend, but was unsure if he had managed it, as it only resulted in a strange look from Pansy. He frowned at her when she continued staring at him with a strange look in her eyes, but not even that stopped her. Draco was about to open his mouth to tell her off when a grunt from Crabbe that could have been taken as a question reached his ears from behind. Turning to see what it was that had prompted the sound, Draco followed Crabbe’s gaze to their regular position on the Slytherin table. Sitting in front of Draco’s accustomed seat was **a** **dozen long-stemmed roses**.

 

Draco’s heart seemed to skip a beat as he moved closer to get a better look. Surely Harry hadn’t gone to all this trouble just to give him a decent Valentine’s Day? Taking a seat in front of the flowers, he ran his fingers along the de-thorned stem of one of them, looking to see if there was a note or anything identifiable. Unable to find anything, Draco picked the flowers up and brought them to his nose, inhaling the scent.

 

Shock ran through him when something cold met his nose. Opening his eyes, he looked at the flowers, trying to figure out what had hit him. Nestled in the exact centre of the bunch of roses was another, much smaller one. Draco ran his fingers over the top of it, shivering when he realised this was what had hit him. Pulling the thirteenth rose out of the bunch, he heard gasps all around him as he revealed the intricate design of a long-stemmed rose made entirely of ice. It glittered in the flickering light of the Great Hall, bringing back memories of his and Harry’s one month anniversary.

 

Harry had avoided him the entire day, causing Draco to think that maybe what they had together had run its course. When he had kept their regular meeting in the Room of Requirement that night, however, he knew that he had been incredibly wrong. The Room was set up with an ice rink and Harry had been standing beside the entrance, holding one long-stemmed rose made entirely of ice. His explanation had been that because they couldn’t risk being seen in public together to do the things that a proper couple did on such an important day, they would just have to create their own moments.

 

Coming back to himself to find Pansy still giving him that same strange look, Draco knew he had not been able to prevent a goofy grin from spreading across his face at the memories the rose brought back. But then, he reconsidered, should he be trying to stop it? He knew he certainly didn’t want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was almost in a daze as he slowly made his way to History of Magic after exiting the Great Hall. His heart raced and his fingers and chest tingled with a happiness that he had not imagined possible. Harry had gone to a lot of trouble to make him feel special that morning and he was busy planning ways to thank him, completely ignoring everyone else around him. Pansy had marched off in a huff when he had refused to tell her if he knew who the presents were from, leaving him with Crabbe and Goyle, which was perfectly alright with Draco, because neither of them expected him to talk.

 

The smile that he had had no chance of stopping in the Great Hall had not actually left him in the half an hour that had passed since he had discovered the ice rose, which he had instructed one of the school elves to handle with extreme care, as he had not had time to return it to his dorm himself. He knew that Harry would have been careful to place charms on the ice to prevent it from breaking easily, but even so, Draco had repeated over and over to the elf that he should be exceptionally careful with his present. He wanted to keep it for as long as the charms held strong, keeping it as a visual reminder that he was cared for by someone other than his parents.

 

When he reached the corridor before the one that held the History of Magic classroom, Draco reached absentmindedly into his bag to check that he had remembered his book in the rush that morning. He stopped walking when his hand brushed against something unfamiliar where his book should have been. Opening his bag a little wider, he glanced in to see something garishly red and covered in what appeared to be lace. Crabbe and Goyle had stopped obediently behind him, so Draco turned to them, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice.

 

“I forgot my book. Go on without me; Binns won’t notice if I’m late.”

 

Draco ignored the grunt one of them gave as he slipped between them and hurried off back down the corridor. He knew that there was a rarely-used little alcove just outside one of the disused classrooms and that was where he headed. Whatever it was that Harry had cooked up for him this time, he was going to discover it in relative privacy.

 

Sitting down on the windowsill in the alcove, Draco took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. His eyes widened in surprise again as he reached into his bag to pull out a **heart shaped Valentine**. It was bright red and covered with glitter, pink lace and more of the same dancing cupids that the wrapping paper had had earlier in the morning. Staring down at the Valentine, he had to wonder exactly what it was that Harry had been thinking when he had chosen the card. There was no writing on the outside, so Draco slowly opened it, hoping that he wasn’t about to be sprayed with more of the glitter. His eyes widened even more when he read the hand-written poem inside the card:

 

_Upon the earth the snow kisses_

_Glittering flakes drop as the ice glistens_

_My soul has awoken and now my heart listens_

_In my mind your voice whispers_

_When I close my eyes at night I dream of you_

_When I awake to the morning dew I think of you_

_Somehow I feel in your arms is where I belong_

_I've waited for someone like you for so long_

_Now my heart beats with a happy rhyme_

_Couldn't have asked for a better Valentine_

 

Draco knew that Harry couldn’t have come up with something like that himself, but it fit in with the second of his presents so well, it was nice to think that maybe he had. It took Draco a few seconds to realise that there was something else written below the poem. It was in much smaller writing and sounded much more like the Harry he knew:

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Draco. You know I’m not that good with words, so please allow me to express myself in another way. Meet me in the Room of Requirement._


	4. Chapter 4

Draco’s breathing became ragged as he ran along the now nearly deserted corridors to the seventh floor where the Room sat waiting for him to enter. Pacing the three times in front of the blank wall took too long for his liking, but when the Room finally opened, it was worth the wait: the walls were covered with red hearts that matched the Valentine that had guided Draco to the Room and the air was filled with enchanted paper cupids that matched the ones on both the card and the wrapping paper. All of this was nice, even romantic on some level, but it all paled when Draco’s eyes met Harry’s.

 

Standing in the middle of the room with a nervous smile on his face, Harry was holding a heart-shaped balloon in one hand and another ice rose in the other. Stepping forward a few paces as his heart raced, Draco found he couldn’t break eye contact, even if he had wanted to. Harry had gone to so much trouble to make sure he felt wanted on Valentine’s Day; more trouble than Draco would have expected from someone he had been with for only six weeks. The second he reached Harry, one of the cupids shot a paper arrow, hitting the very centre of the balloon. It promptly exploded into millions of multicoloured **sparkles** that showered down over the two of them, causing Draco to grin.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dray,” Harry murmured, staring up at him through eyelashes covered in the sparkles.

 

Instead of responding verbally, Draco stepped even closer, drawing Harry into a deep kiss. He wrapped a hand around to tangle through Harry’s messy hair while the other trailed softly down his chest to come to a rest on his hip. Huffing out a small breath, Harry responded by wrapping Draco in a tight embrace, both arms winding around his waist. Draco could feel the ice rose pressed into the small of his back and he smiled into the kiss; who would have thought he and _Harry Potter_ could be so perfect for each other?

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry.”


End file.
